Seto Kaiba's Twin: The Betrayal
by Blue Eyes Black Dragon
Summary: Yes! The final story of the Trilogy, Seto Kaiba's Twin. Unless you read the other 2, Entitled Seto Kaiba's Twin and seto kaiba's Twin II, you maybe lost. Review, people, and tell me what you think!
1. Shot

BEBD: Whew! Here we are finally, the ends of my trilogy, Seto Kaiba's Twin! This one is called the Betrayal and shall be as long as I want it to be! MWHAHAHA!

Seto: And you are laughing evilly because...?

BEBD: I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with the pink gerbil sitting next to you.

Seto: Pink gerbil. Pink. Gerbil. Okaay…

Pink Gerbil: BEBD doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters; all she owns is the plot.

Seto: AHH! PINK GERBIL! (Runs around screaming like a girl)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander Kaiba was in the green tent. He was surrounded by his platoon. 4 men and 2 women. The commanding officer of the group had been wounded in battle and it was now up to him to lead his platoon.

Camp beds with smelly boots and pictures of loved ones were pushed against the walls of the tent. He pushed back his shaggy brown hair. It would've normally have been shaved, but his brother had put a good word in to it and a couple thousand yen (Japanese money) too. He took out a picture form his breast pocket. It was a picture of him and Serenity and Mokuba, Seto and Tea. Mokuba was sticking his tongue out and Seto had his arm around Tea's waist. Serenity was holding onto Alex like there was no tomorrow. In the army, there may not be another tomorrow for some.

"ATTENTION!" came a sudden voice. He stuffed the picture back into his pocket.

It was the general and his assistant. It should've been Alex standing proudly next to the general, but since there were two of the assistants, the older one took the position. Alex had only just turned 20, marking his 2nd year in the military. The other assistant was 32 years old and a veteran of 12 years in the army. He was jealous because the assistant was an evil bastard. He always took advantage of any oppourtunity to torture Alex. Anyway, Alex stood dead straight, with his chest out. The rest of the platoon did the same.

The general walked up and down the row of military men and women. Then he went back to Alex and told them all the news.

"Because of your outstanding performance in war and at snipers, we have decided that this platoon, led by Alexander Kaiba, will be guarding the president in his visit here in Iraq shortly. Now get dressed and look smart. You will be called out in 1 hour." The general saluted them and walked out. They all relaxed.

"Right, you all heard the man. Everyone will be watching this. Our families, friends," He gestured to the women,

"Boyfriends," He gestured to the men

"Girlfriends. Everyone."

"What about you sarge?" One of the men asked. Alex smiled at him.

"My brothers, Seto and Mokuba, Seto's girlfriend and my own girl. Now, come on, we need to impress!" Alex sat down on his bed, reminiscing. About the time he was adopted, being sent to military school, going back to Domino City, meeting Serenity, rescuing Serenity, Tea and Seto getting together, getting the fax on Mokuba's birthday and of course, kissing Serenity for the first time. He closed his eyes for a second, picturing her, but was jolted back by his alarm clock going off for some reason. He chuckled as he switched it off.

He got up and got into his best gear. He shined his shoes and made sure his uniform was perfect, showing his badges for managing major missions and leadership.

About 2 hours later…

Alex was standing close to the podium, where the president was giving his speech on how he was working towards peace, so the war would end soon.

'Doubt it. If it was gonna end soon, then Seto would've had me out of here ages ago.' Alex thought to himself. Then he saw something move. It was a gun and, by the looks of it, not one of his. He reacted quickly. He pulled out his walkie talkie and said into it,

"Sniper on the 3rd storey, move, move, move!" He saw 2 of his platoon go in on the guy, but shots were already being fired. He ran across the stage, dodging bullets, and threw himself at the president. They went sprawling across the floor, but Alex got hit. It was right in the shoulder. He howled in pain.

"Are you okay?" The president asked him, keeping low.

"Yes, Mr president, sir. Just get off of the stage; the secret service can help you from there…" He groaned in pain. He was losing blood, fast. He was going in and out of consciousness. The firing stopped and one of his platoon ran over to him.

"Sarge, are you okay?" The guy asked him.

"Do I look okay?" Alex managed. The guy called medical help and he was carried off on a stretcher, watched by the president. As he was being airlifted to a hospital, all went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Will he live? Will he ever to see his beloved Serenity again? Will Seto ever get over the Pink Gerbil?

Joey: Seto? Afraid? Of Pink Gerbils? What's so scary about that?

Pink Gerbil: Hello.

Joey: EKK! IT'S SO PINK! (Joins Seto in the running around the room)

BEBD: Err… join us soon for the next chapter!


	2. Recovery

BEBD: Okay, I got rid of Seto and Joey and brought in the two main girls of the story, Serenity and Tea! Any questions for them, then please write them down in your reviews and we'll try to answer all of them! I've got one first: Tea did you know that Yami and Yugi both like you? And Serenity, did you know that Tristan and Duke also like you?

Tea: Err, no.

Serenity: Eww

BEBD: Okay then… I kinda thought it was a bit of a giveaway, but there you go.

Pink Gerbil: BEBD doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters, just the plot and Alexander.

Tea: Aww, a pink Gerbil!

Serenity: How cute!

Pink Gerbil: Uh oh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up in a hospital. He recognised it instantly. It was the same room he had been in after he had rescued Serenity from Siegfried. No one was in the room, but when he sat up, he acknowledged the pain in his shoulder. It was covered in bandages and he had a blood transfusion needle in his arm too. A nurse entered the room.

"Ah, Mr Kaiba, you're awake. I'll send in your visitors then." She removed the needle and walked out of the room. A couple of seconds later, he heard the skidding of shoes and a crash. Mokuba stumbled in with Seto just after him. Mokuba's hair was all over the place, like usual, but he was taller and looked more sophisticated. Seto had obviously been the one who had crashed. He was covered in bandages and old surgical gloves. He shook them off. Tea followed in afterwards and helped him take the stuff off.

Mokuba ran to Alex's side and hugged him, hard. Alex ignored the pain it was causing him and hugged Mokie back. Alex held out his hand for Seto to shake, but, to his surprise, Seto pulled him into a hug too. Alex tried to get out of the uncomfortable hospital bed. Tea helped him stand up and put a sling around his arm. The doctor came in.

"You'll need to wear that sling for 3 weeks and try to keep your arm motionless, it'll heal faster." The doctor told him.

"Thank you doctor." Seto thanked him.

"Where's Serenity?" Alex asked.

"She couldn't be here, but she was here earlier today." Tea told him. Alex smiled and put on some new clothes that had been left for him. He walked out of the hospital with his family to the waiting limo.

While they were driving to the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba bombarded Alex with questions about the army and told him what had happened while he had been gone. Alex smiled and nodded, answering Mokuba's questions, but not mentioning all the men and women he had seen dying near him. Although Mokuba was now 14, he made sure he left out things that would disturb him.

The door opened and Alex stepped out onto the driveway. It was just as he remembered it. Suitcases were loaded up to his room, as he went straight to the refrigerator, grabbing everything he could possibly stuff in his mouth.

"You know, they're honouring you for your bravery." Seto had walked into the room, holding a message.

"I won't be able to go back to the army. They won't let me and neither will you." Alex chuckled. He read the message.

**'Dear Mr Alexander Kaiba,**

**Over international television, everyone saw your selfless act. Because of it, the UN has decided to award you a medal of bravery. To the medal honouring ceremony, you will be able to bring your brothers and both may have escorts. You may have an escort of your own to bring. The ceremony will be held in Domino City Centre Hall at 7:30 on the 7th September.**

**Unfortunately, due to your injury, you will not be able to return to the army, so we wish you good luck in your future career.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**UN representative Matthew Holloway'**

"Whoa, dude," Alex said, after finishing the letter "I gotta ask Serenity!" He ran past Seto, ignoring his tired body's complaints. He reached the phone to find Mokuba asking someone over the phone. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Great, Rebecca, I'll see you there." Mokuba finished and hung up. He smiled at his brother and walked into the living room. Alex dialled Serenity's number. He had recited it everyday in the army. The phone was picked up on the other side.

"Hello?" It was Serenity.

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you remember a Mr Alexander Kaiba?" He said, trying to pull her leg.

"Yeah, but what do you- Oh My God! Alex! Is that you?" She practically screamed down the phone. Alex held it an arm's length away before speaking.

"Last time I checked." He chuckled.

"I didn't think you we're gonna wake up! Oh My God, you sound so much older!" Alex laughed.

"Listen," He managed through laughter. "There's this ball thingy on Friday, and I need an escort to it. So do you wanna?" Serenity was still getting herself together from the shock of talking to her boyfriend for the first time in 2 years.

"Alex, I'd love to, but on Friday I'm already doing something really important. Ali, I'm so sorry, I'm such a bitch." She apologized.

"Nah, it's okay, it's not like you're trying to avoid me or anything. And besides, even if you were a bitch, you're my bitch. So, I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

"Yeah, love you!" Serenity said

"You too!" Alex hung up. He put the phone down and frowned. It wasn't like her to put down a date with him. Had she really changed that much?

"She always used to cancel whatever plans she had to go out with you." Mokuba had been listening to the conversation. She had once blew off her mother's birthday to see him.

"I know. Bit weird isn't it?" Alex agreed. He sighed and went to join Mokuba in the living room, watching a movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: Both women are now dying over the Pink Gerbil. It seems to be a cult.

(Pink Gerbil sitting on a throne with Tea and Serenity bowing before it. Hammering on the door)

Seto: Let me in! I need to save Tea!

Alex: And Serenity!

BEBD: How the hell did this happen?

Tea: You wrote it.

Serenity: With the laptop.

BEBD: Hmm... Review!


	3. Mai

BEBD: journey Maker submitted this question: is Serenity pulling Alex's leg or is she really doing something more important?

Serenity: I have no idea until the end of this chapter.

Tea: Oh humble Pink Gerbil; please accept these 2 men as sacrifices.

Alex: Oh God, help!

Seto: Sacrifice? SHIT!

Serenity: Shaddup sacrifices!

* * *

Alex finally finished buttoning up his smart army uniform. It took a while with one hand. He sighed with exhaustion as he walked down to the reception. 

His brothers were both in smart tuxs and had eager females attached to their arms. Rebecca had a red, sleeveless drees and Tea had a blue, sparkly dress. Alex montioned them out of the door and into the extremly shiny limo.

No one talked on the way there; they were all too excited about what Alex had done and how they thought the evening would go. When they arrived, something caught Alex's eye. It wasn't the red carpet or the fact Mokuba had just picked his nose, but Serenity. She was with the geek squad, minus Tea and Mai.

"Hey 'Ren!" he shouted, but she didn't hear him. He grinned at Seto. They knew what to do.

"OI PUPPY!" they yelled. Joey Wheeler turned angrily. But Alex didn't notice. He was to busy with where Serenity's hand was and what was covering Duke's face.

Her hand was intertwined with Duke's and Duke had Serenity's lipstick all over him. He stormed over to Duke and punched him, hard. Duke went flying into a tree nearby. Serenity screamed and tried to run and help Duke, but Alex held her back.

"After everything I've done for you. You still try to be a slut!" He spat the words at her. He let her go and made himself look menacing. She ran off to help Duke and the geek squad followed. Joey didn't even try to glare at Alex. Mokuba dragged Alex into the hall.

Inside, Seto and Mokuba took their dates over to the buffet. Alex was furious. She couldn't do that to him. He had rescued her, loved her and she had thrown it all back in his face. That Bitch. He was so busy being angry, he didn't notice a slender female come up to him.

"Excuse me, is this place taken?" Alex looked up. It was Mai. They both gasped when they saw each other. Mai looked older, more sophisticated and less, i dunno, less like she did look like, 2 years ago.

"Mai? What are you doing here?"

"My father sent me an invitation to this ball, but what about you?"

"I'm getting a medal for bravery."

"Don't you need an escort to this thing?"

"I don't **need **an escort. Besides, I did invite Serenity, but it turns out she was 2 timing me."

"Oh, I told her she shouldn't do that. We kinda fell out about it." Mai looked ashamed. Alex was impressed that Mai would have the intelligence to tell Serenity not to. Maybe she liked him more than he knew.

"So, your father is...?"

"A General. He said it would be good for me if I went." They carried on talking for about 5 minutes. they found they had a lot in common. When the 5 minutes ended, Seto, Tea, Mokuba and Rebecca came back. Alex had Mai's number and Mai had his.

"You two are getting on then." Seto commented.

"Yeah." Alex said, smiling at Mai. She smiled back and put her hand on his leg. He edged closer, but was interrupted by the announcer. the awards were about to start.

Half an hour later...

Alex had finally gotten his award. He sat back down with his family and friends. They started talking and eating. Mai and Alex did most of the talking and mainly to each other.

At midnight, it was time to go home, so Alex offered Mai a ride home. She accepted and they all went back to their limo.

In the limo, Mai whispered something in Alex's ear, which made his face light up and he nodded eargerly. The limo stopped outside Mai's house and Alex got out of the car with her.

"See you tomorrow, bro!" He said to them cheerfully. He was grinning all the way up to Mai's house. There was a sudden flash, but they ignored it. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

BEBD: Wohoho! Quick rebound!

Serenity: (tearing her eyes away from the Pink Gerbil) Oh My God! I'm such a slut!

Alex: Wait, so I'm going out with Mai now?

BEBD: Yep

Alex: Cool. (Mai sits next to him)

Mai: That's the way it is Tiger.

BEBD: Okay, we're going now... I don't want this to turn into a Mature rated story! Review and include any questions towards personal life and such!


	4. Naked

BEBD: Now for the 4th chapter. Err… what can I say?

Pink Gerbil: How about… oh I dunno…. Let me out of here!

BEBD: Huh? Oh yeah sure, go free. Little weirdo.

Serenity: No Pink Gerbil!

Alex: Why don't you just marry it? You couldn't be bothered to stay with me after all.

Serenity: Go to Hell!

Alex: Too late. Warning: there is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.

BEBD: That was very random, Alex.

* * *

Alex woke up, naked. He was in a pink, fluffy bedroom. The covers were also pink and the carpet was some sort of material that was… fluffy. His clothes were on the floor and the sling on his right arm had lipstick on it 

'Okay' he thought, not wanting to know why everything in the room was so fluffy. He turned over, onto his side. There was Mai, also naked. She was breathing lightly and some of her blonde curls hung delicately over her forehead. He stroked the side of her face, making her smile in her sleep.

He slipped on some boxers and got up slowly. He went out the door and made his way down the stairs. There was some banging on the door, but he ignored it. He sent a text to Seto, saying he'd see him at lunch.

He went back upstairs and lay in the bed, facing the ceiling.

Mai woke up. She looked around and then at Alex. She touched his cheek, as if she was checking he was real. He smiled and put his hand to hers.

"Hi," She said breathlessly.

"Hello," He said.

"I'm cold." Mai told him. Alex just smiled again and pulled her towards him. She cuddled into his warm body and kissed his collarbone. He nuzzled the top of her head. He made his left hand made its way, slowly, to her bottom (BEBD: he he he, posh word…).

Mai trembled for a moment; Alex's hand was cold from touching some of the cold surfaces downstairs.

The phone rang. Mai sighed and put it on speaker.

"What?" She asked irritably, convinced that a moment had just been ruined.

"Are you deaf? I've been at your door ringing all morning! Open up!" She hung up. Mai got up and slid on some underwear and a dressing gown.

"Did you hear anything when you went downstairs?" Mai asked Alex. He shook his head. Mai sighed.

"Stay here, I'll deal with this." She told Alex. She leaned over and kissed his lips. She went downstairs and opened the door. It was Serenity, Duke, Yugi and Joey. Duke had a massive black eye and Yugi was still a starfish headed freak. Serenity was very pissed off. And so was Joey.

They came in and sat down in Mai's living room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Serenity started the conversation on a 'positive' note.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked. They showed her the morning's paper.

It was a picture of Alex and Mai standing outside her house, with Alex grinning like a fox and Mai struggling to find the keyhole. The headline was '**SERENITY TODAY, MAI TOMORROW**'

"What are **we** talking about? What are **you** doing with Alex?" Joey snapped. He and Mai went out, but it didn't work out. They had broken up bitterly and he had never forgiven her. Serenity wasn't friends with Mai anymore because of the way she had contradicted her plan of two-timing Alex.

"Well, since you have decided to go behind his back and date Duke, I figured that he would need someone to fall back on!" Mai practically yelled at them. Duke and Yugi were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"I didn't think he would come back!" Serenity protested.

"So you thought he would die here, in Domino? Why didn't you end it when you heard he had woken up? Well, that's being a fucking good girlfriend, isn't it?" Mai retorted, finding clever questions.

Alex thudded downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. All eyes turned towards him.

"'Ren?" He asked. Serenity ran towards him and hugged his bare body. He stumbled backwards, but managed to keep himself upright. She squeezed him, making his arm howl in pain. He pushed her off.

"You two-timing bitch! I hope you burn in hell!" He snarled at her. Joey made a run for him, but Alex countered with a below-the-waist special. He picked the men up by their collars and threw them out of the house. He pushed Serenity out after them and slammed the door violently.

He breathed heavily and flexed his muscles, trying to get the anger out of his system. Mai hugged him, trying not to cry. She was upset that her 'friends' had come over and thrown a bitch fit at her. They had tried to hurt Alex. She felt like she didn't want to be with anyone else.

Alex was kind and a soft touch at times. She felt she didn't have to pretend to be strong and that she didn't need anyone else. Alex understood her and that's what mattered. For too long, she had kept her crush on him a secret.

Alex held her close. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

It was better for him to be with her. She wasn't a midget and didn't have to rely on Alex for every little thing. He liked being with Mai. She was strong and independent. If Serenity ever came near her, wanting to hurt her, ever again, he'd deal with it. He loved Mai, and, even though they had only spent one night together, it felt like true love.

* * *

BEBD: Aww, how sweet.

Mai: Isn't he just the greatest?

Alex: Yeah, ain't I?

BEBD: You know what to do. Press the little button that says review and add any questions for the characters of Yugioh and Yugioh GX. It can be about anything, but not what's gonna happen in the story!


	5. Pregnancy

BEBD: Okay, here's rubber-duckling's question…-clears throat- Alex, how can you love Mai if you've only spent one night with her? Is it the fact she stood up for you and trusts you?

Alex: Err, I'll try not to say the wrong thing here but yeah, I do trust her more than I did with Serenity ad I think that she must love me back if she stood up for me. Also she's pretty.

Mai: Aww, thanks Ali.

BEBD: –makes gagging noise- I don't own Yugioh or stuff, just the plot and Alex!

* * *

Alex waited anxiously in the Doctor's office. He had been with Mai for 3 weeks now, but she was throwing up in the morning. He was worried and took her to the Doctor's. She trusted him to be there with her, no matter what. She stood up for him and that was something only Seto and Mokuba had ever done. 

The doctor came back in and Mai took a seat next to Alex. She didn't know what to expect either. He flexed his right arm. It still felt dead where the sling had been. It had been taken off last week.

"Miss Valentine, congratulations, you're pregnant!" The doctor told them, smiling. Mai squealed happily and Alex's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. He was happy, just a bit shocked, that was all. Mai hugged him and kissed him non-stop. The doctor handed them a leaflet on how to take care of an unborn baby. Mai skipped out of the room, dragging a misbelieving Alex behind her.

He sat in the limo in silence, while Mai ranted on about how she was going to look after her child. They arrived at the mansion and were greeted by Seto, Mokuba and Tea.

"So, how'd it go?" Tea asked eagerly. She had seen Mai's expression and knew it could only be good news.

"I'm pregnant!" Mai sang, still managing to sound happier than anything else. Seto and Mokuba gaped at Alex.

"So you're going to be a daddy." Seto said, not believing that there was going to be another generation of Kaiba. And that his brother had gotten lucky after having a girlfriend for only 3 weeks. Alex said he loved Mai 'cause she trusted him and didn't bug him persistently about stuff.

"How's it feel?" Mokuba asked, looking at Alex's astounded face.

Alex suddenly snapped out of it and punched the air.

"YES! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" He screamed. He picked Mai up, off the ground and twirled her around in the air. Mokuba tried not to snigger, and even Seto had to refrain himself from grinning at his brother's antics.

When he had finally calmed down, they went inside and Alex helped Mai pick out which room they wanted for the baby.

"So, are you both gonna be living here then?" Mokuba asked them from the hallway. Alex turned and picked up Mokuba with one arm.

"Well, when Mai starts to get fatter-"

"Watch it." Mai warned him. Alex grinned ad continued,

"She's gonna need more help, so she'll move in with us, 'kay?"

"Cool. As long as the baby doesn't keep me up, it's all good." Mokuba tittered.

"Mokuba, the only people the baby will be keeping up is me and Alex, but then again... knowing how he sleeps like a log sometimes." Mai laughed.

"Hey! I'll do my fair share too!" Alex protested.

"Yeah, you sleep real light every night." Mai said sarcastically. Alex gave her the infamous Kaiba glare, but she laughed it off.

"I hope you won't try to teach your child that glare!" She giggled.

About 5 rude remarks from Mai about Alex's habits later...

Alex had taken one of the porches out to the hardware store. Mai flicked through the leaflet about an unborn child and left it on the floor. She decided to have a look around the mansion.

The first room she came about was Seto's bedroom/study. Tea was on the bed reading a magazine, while Seto was typing away on his PC.

"It's great how you're gonna be an uncle, isn't it?" Tea tried to start a conversation. Seto grunted his approval. Tea sighed and went back to her magazine. Seto Kaiba was the most difficult person in the world to start a conversation with. Yet Alex could do it so easily...

The next room was Mokuba's. He was on MSN. Mai looked around his room from the door. It was a creamy coloured room, with pictures of his family dotted everywhere. One of them caught Mai's eye. It was Seto, Alex and Mokuba. Mokuba looked about 8, while Alex and Seto were about 12. Seto had a shirt and blue jumper and Alex had a tank top and jeans on. They were totally identical, but Alex had a boyish charm in his eyes. Mokuba had the messiest hair Mai had ever seen. They were smiling outside a derilect building. Mai guessed it was the orphange they grew up in.

She moved on to Alex's room. It was red colour, covered with rock posters and guitars. Weight sets were in one corner and an entire band kit in another. The bed was a four poster, double bed that was placed in the middle of the room, against the wall. The baby's room was across the hallway and Mai was about to run in a jump on the bed, when the front door opened.

"I'M BACK!" Alex's voice rang through the coriddors (sp?) of the mansion and Mai sighed. She'd have to wait until she fell asleep to feel the springyness of the bed. She made her way downstairs to Alex.

* * *

BEBD: Bit random, the last bit, but oh well. If you're gonna flame, please be gentle. REVIEW, my computer sings a song when I get a review, it's well funny!

* * *


	6. Decorating

BEBD: The ringing thingy went off! It's awesome how my computer does that! Not sure why though… I had to stand up in church and do the prayers, but since I am a little sicky… Not many people understood what I said! OPPS!

Alex: Please get on with it.

BEBD: Stressy are we?

Alex: Yes. Now that Mai is pregnant, I think she's getting me prepared for life as a father. She had me up at midnight and 2 am.

* * *

"DINNER!" Seto's voice came drifting upstairs. Alex had been working on the baby's room for 2 days now, while Mokuba and Seto had helped, reluctantly, Mai settle into the mansion. 

Alex thumped downstairs, covered in paint and wood shavings. He had successfully painted the room, but the cot was... well... lets just say it wasn't as successful. The room was now a baby blue and a spare double bed was in there already but, as I have already mentioned, the cot wasn't.

"You do know that you'll have plenty of time to do all of the work on the room?" Mokuba told him as he sat down next to Mai at the dinner table.

"Err, no I won't. I've got to go out with Mai and buy clothes and transport her everywhere. Knowing how much shopping she does, I might just as well live in the shopping mall." Alex joked. Mai punched his arm playfully. Mokuba and Tea giggled, but Seto rolled his eyes and carried on reading the newspaper.

The chef brought out 5 plates. Seto had been kind and given the chef a leaflet on what to give pregnant women. The chef was only used to cooking for at least 3 young men and usually Tea too. But a pregnant woman? Yeah, they don't teach you that in cooking class!

Alex and Mokuba had a cheese burger with fries, Seto and Tea had a Beef Fillet and Mai was supplied with a mixed salad with salmon. She had to eat healthily or there may be problems with the child. For dessert, Mokuba got a Chocolate Parfait, Alex got a banana split, Tea had a scoop of vanilla ice cream and Seto got a strong, black coffee. Mai was stuck with an apple.

She looked hopefully at Alex's banana split. She gave him the puppy dog eyes. He looked at her, unaffected by the puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Tea," He started, not taking his eyes off Mai. "Did I ever tell you how us Kaibas are immune to the Puppy Dog look?"

"No." Tea answered blantantly.

"Yeah, it's how Puppy got his name. He's always trying that look." Seto commented, reffering to Joey Wheeler. Although Tea wasn't very intrested in Joey or any of the geek squad, she still scowled at him.

Seto saw he was getting the death eyes from Tea, and he didn't like 'em. He leaned over, pushed up her chin and kissed her lips. he never showed alot of affection in public or in front of his brothers, but he was trying to whip Tea's scowl off of her face. She went bright red and giggled stupidly when they had finished.

Alex gave his brother a go-upstairs-and-finish-it look, which Seto returned with a what-do-you-know look. Alex raised an eyebrow and motioned towards Mai's belly.

'You want me to get Tea pregnant?' Seto mouthed. Alex slapped his head.

'No, just romance her a bit. Be a boyfriend, not a miserable scroat!' Alex mouthed back to him.

'Oh.' He grabbed Tea's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Where's Seto going?" Mokuba asked Alex.

"Err, umm, Mai?" Alex stuttered.

"Huh? Oh, err, Mokie, they're just going upstairs to err... do some work! Yeah, work." Mai didn't know what to say. It was like explaining quantum physics to a 5 year old. Except, quantum physics didn't include 2... naked... people.

"Oh. Should I go up and give him his coffee?"

"NO!" Mai and Alex cried out in unison.

**2 more hours of decorating...**

The cot was finally finished. It had taken a lot of blood, sweat, death threats and... swearing, but it was done. Alex admired the cot proudly.

"You could've just bought the ready made ones." Mai commented.

"They make those?" Alex gasped. Mai laughed at his expression and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her growing body.

"So, where do we sleep tonight?" Mai whispered. Alex stopped, contemplating which bedroom would be better. Mai sighed and dragged him into his own room.

* * *

BEBD: Alex isn't very good at making his mind up, is he? 

Alex: Hey, I was tired!

Mai: Yeah, yeah.

Alex: I was!

BEBD: Okay, you know the drill. Submit a review and gentle flaming please. This room does contain a pregnant woman.


	7. Sophie Ann Kaiba

BEBD: Brilliant, no flames yet that have made Mai go even more hormonal than usual.

Mai: Oi! –Lots of hitting-

BEBD: Ow… take it from me… don't make fun of pregnant women… especially if their name's Mai.

Alex: -snorts with laughter- -sees look he's getting from Mai- Aw come on… it was funny…

Mai: Just shut up Alex. Blue Eyes, start the story.

BEBD: Yes ma'am.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai was curled up on the sofa with Alex behind her. He had his hand over her –ahem- large stomach and his head on hers. She was 9 months pregnant and had to wear maternity clothes. Alex had had a specialist come in to fit Mai's clothes so that they were in good fashion.

They were watching some random movie. It was a stupid thriller that wasn't very interesting but it gave them something to do and a break from all work they had been doing.

Mai suddenly grabbed her stomach and Alex felt a strong push inside her belly.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"It's coming." She said, trying to keep calm. She started to breath heavily and sound sick. Alex jumped off the sofa and scooped her up in his arms. He could carry a woman, but 2? It was a bit like heavy weight training.

"SETO! TEA! MOKUBA!" He shouted put the stairs. They came crashing down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked the same question as Alex had a few moments earlier.

"Mai's having the baby!" Alex panted. Seto called for some help as Alex went down to the garage to the BMW 4x4. Mokuba opened the door and helped Alex put Mai on the backseat. Seto got in the passenger seat and Mokuba and Tea were in the back with Mai.

"Breathe calm. Like this –imitates fast breathing-" Tea told Mai as they pulled out on the road.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one having the baby here!" Mai commentated going red in the face. Alex blasted through traffic, avoiding major roads in order to get to the hospital. He screeched to a halt outside the emergency side of the building.

"We've got a woman about to give birth!" Seto shouted at one of the guys outside. They recognised Seto and Alex's faces and got on it right away. Mai was put on a stretcher and as she was pulled away, she grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled him along too. Mokuba, Tea and Seto sprinted after them, jumping out of the way of nurses, medicine trolleys and old dudes with those liquid pouches poking out of their arms.

As they entered emergence wards, a doctor gave Alex some safety clothes, but the others were told to stay behind.

"Let us through! That's my brother with her!" Seto yelled angrily at the man. The man recognised Seto and led them through to a viewing window.

Mai had been wheeled into the delivery room and Alex was holding her hand.

--------------------

Author's note: Okay, I'm gonna leave out most of the birth details, and I do realise this may be a bit unrealistic. Mothers usually have to go through labour; I gave my mum 24 hours of hell. If you want more detail, ask Journey Maker, not me. I haven't given birth, I'm only 13!

-------------------

Inside the delivery room…

Mai screamed with pain. Doctor's had opened her legs wide for the baby to reach through. She had been magically changed into a blue dress like thingy. She had Alex by a strong grip. She screamed again and squeezed Alex's hand harder.

"HOLY SHIT!" He cried out, louder than Mai. She had an incredibly strong grip and that was his guitar playing hand.

5 hours and a bruised hand later…

Mai cradled her newborn girl, while Alex cradled his hand. Mai had left fingernail imprints were she had gripped him. Seto and Tea came in with their arms around each other.

"Where's Mokuba?" Alex asked, getting up from his chair and standing proudly by Mai's side.

"He went to throw up." Tea told him.

"Poor kid. The birth was a bit more than they show in school." Mai sympathised.

"Oh no, it wasn't the birth. It was Alex's blood-curdling screams." Seto smiled. Alex glared at him.

"What are you going to call her?" Tea asked Mai, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Seto sitting on the opposite side.

"Err… haven't really thought about that." Alex stammered. Tea laughed and Seto slapping his head.

"You're supposed to have thought and argued about different names **before** having the baby." Seto stressed to his brother. Alex didn't pay attention to Seto's comment and took his daughter from Mai.

"Put one hand behind her head and one along her head." Mai told him. Alex did as he was told and was able to hold her with one arm and play with her with the other.

"How about…" Mai started after a minute of Alex making a fuss about his daughter. All attention turned on her. Even the baby stopped gurgling.

"Sophie, after my mother,-" Alex cut her off.

"And Ann, after our grandmother."

"Sophie Ann Kaiba." Tea finished the name.

They all smiled at Sophie. She had the same blue eyes as her father and little tufts of blonde hair already.

Mokuba came back and they all talked about what they could do with her and how she would grow up. The Doctor came in and told them that Mai would need her rest. The baby was placed in a cot by Mai's bed. Alex had Roland come by and put extra blankets and cushions in the cot. A mobile was also fixed on the side of the cot.

When everyone had left, Alex sat on the edge of the bed with Mai. They looked at their sleeping child.

"You'll make a great dad." Mai told him. He smiled.

"And you'll make a great mum." He said right back. He kissed her and Sophie good night and left. Mai fell asleep, looking at her little girl.

"My family…" She whispered before falling asleep. She thought of Alex and Sophie all night. The family she never thought she'd have, she had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: How cute. Reviw it, oh and by the way, it's not the end….

Mai: What I have to endure more of this?

Alex: We have a child to take care of!

BEBD: Shut up. The baby's here with you, you have nothing to worry about.

Alex: Except for you.


	8. Broken Alarm Clock

BEBD: Umm… I have been instructed not to say anything against Mai and Alex by their lawyers. Just the disclaimer. So here goes nothing, I don't own Yugioh just the plot, Alex and Sophie.

Mai: You forgot this bit. –Points to a part on contract-

BEBD: Aww, man. I'm a complete asshole and can't do anything right.

Alex: That's better.

BEBD: Next chapter, I'm having the Yugioh GX cast here instead. At least they're not suing me…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up. His eyes were being weird and he couldn't focus them. Everything was a blur.

The alarm went off. He rolled onto his side and managed to press one of the buttons. It didn't work. After 4 or 5 presses, he got fed up. He picked the clock up and threw it against the opposite wall. It crashed and broke into a million pieces. Alex rolled back into the middle of the bed, clasped his hands together and put them behind his head. His chest was bare and the covers were only from waist downwards.

A slender hand traced over his abs and arms. Alex closed his eyes and let the hand massage his chest. A sudden slideshow of motion pictures of what had happened the day before appeared in Alex's head. Mai… she was still in hospital! With his child!

His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. He focused his eyes on the figure in the bed.

"SERENITY?!" He yelled. Serenity was indeed on the bed, in her underwear.

"Scream all you like, no one will hear you. But the door isn't locked so if you want to leave…" Serenity chuckled. Alex was furious. He picked up his clothes and put them on. Serenity watched him make his way to the door. He stopped.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Serenity sneered. It was true. He didn't want to leave. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What do you want from me?" He hissed at her.

"Answers." Serenity smirked. Alex considered her answer. He could ask her the questions he wanted answering as well.

"Fine." He said. He sat down on the chair next to the fireplace. Serenity pulled up a chair opposite him and tried to touch his face. He slapped her hand away.

"Why did you go for Mai?" Serenity demanded, upset that her affections were pushed away.

"She trusts and stands up for me. That and she's not a whiny little bitch like you." Alex snarled. Serenity kicked him, but Alex didn't react. He stared into the fireplace.

"Why did you do it, Serenity?" He asked, more calmly than he had sounded before.

"Do what?" Serenity asked. Alex looked at her. His eyes were welling up with tears.

"Cheat on me. Break my heart. Destroy what we had." Alex tried to hold back tears. He had truly loved her, but she had thrown it back in his face.

"Because I was lonely. I wanted you back with me, but that couldn't happen." Serenity sounded ashamed of her own actions. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Ali, what I did was stupid. I still love you. I don't want Duke… I want you." Serenity said. Tears ran down Alex's cheek. Serenity turned him towards her and wiped away the tears with her thumb.

Alex couldn't deny it; he still had feelings for her. And feeling her hands against his cheek… it was like magic. He suddenly pushed her hands away.

"I have a family now. A little girl and… Mai." Alex whispered.

"Alex, I think we both know that it should've been me you got pregnant." Serenity was trying to coax him back to her. Alex stood up, his chair falling behind him. He went to the door, without a backward glance.

"Think about it Alex. We're meant to be." Serenity told him as he reached the door. Alex rested his hand on the doorknob for a moment, before twisting it and walking down a flight of stairs and out of the front door.

It was raining outside, but Alex didn't care. He had to see his daughter and perhaps, drown his thoughts in a beer mug…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEBD: There, done. I confused myself a bit now and then, but that's another chapter done…

Mai: And we can go home!

Alex: Fresh air! FRESH AIR!

BEBD: And they call me crazy… you know the drill… submit a review, questions with it too if you want.


	9. Interrupted Marriage

BEBD: Yes… I got the annoying parents out and the Yugioh GX cast in. They owe me cause I killed Chazz with my unholy story!

Alexis: God he was hitting on me every single moment.

Zane: And a crappy duelist

Alexis: He always blushed when I was near him…

Zane: And a crappy duelist

Alexis: He's so ugly! Who would want his hair?

Zane: Have I mentioned he's a crappy duelist?

Jaden: Yes, 3 times now.

Zane: Well, it's true.

BEBD: Yes we know he's a crappy duelist, but we're trying to narrate a story here.

Zane: Sorry

BEBD: That's okay.

* * *

5 months later... 

Alex stood at the altar holding Sophie. Mokuba and Seto were also there. Well... Seto had to be there. The ceremony couldn't happen without him. After about 3 years of faithfulness to Tea, he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him. She had accepted. Alex and Mokie were his best men and Mai was her bridesmaid.

Music started suddenly. Seto was still struggling to straighten his tux. Mokuba hit him sharply on the arm and Seto stood up straight and tried to smile.

Tea was in her mother's all white wedding dress. Her little cousin threw flower petals before her and Mai was walking behind her, carrying a bouquet of flowers. As Tea joined Seto on the altar, Mai smiled and blew a kiss to Alex. He grinned and tried to keep Sophie steady as he caught it. He balanced Sophie against his chest with one arm. She was being really quiet for a 5 month old baby. The vicar began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardener in holy matrimony. If anyone knows a reason these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." he paused. Seto looked anxiously over the crowd hoping the answer was no. No one spoke.

"Alright then-" he was cut off by the church door bursting open. A girl stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"Serenity?" Alex cried out. His mouth was hanging open. How could she try to come here on this day? Seto's marriage? She had crossed the line. With Sophie still in his arms, he charged towards her and tried to push her out.

"But i love you..." Serenity whimpered. Alex stopped. He couldn't bring himself to push her out. Sophie started to cry. Mai went over to take her from Alex, but was surprised when Alex let Serenity calm her down. Serenity ended up holding Sophie and craddling her. Mai was ashtonished. How could Alex let _her_ hold their child?

"Alexander Kaiba!" She yelled out his full name. Alex turned, surprised.

"What, in God's name, are you doing?" She continued. Alex turned from one woman to the other. He loved them both. After all he had been through, he still loved Serenity as well as Mai...

* * *

BEBD: And you, the readers, shall decide who ALex should stay with!

Zane: I think he go to Serenity, that way I can have Mai.

Jaden: No way, he should go for Mai!

Bastion: No gents... he shouldn't have either. Just run away with Sophie.

Alexis: I think Mai.

Atticus: Serenity, she's way hot.

Syrus: Mai.

Chumley: Serenity

BEBD: So we're all tied here folks. But it's down to you, the viewers!


	10. The end

BEBD: We have a happy ending here and in the story today.

Zane: Huh?

BEBD: -slaps head- you thicko. You know what's happening… Alexis told you, like, 2 seconds ago!

Alexis: There are times I wonder why I love him.

BEBD: You just gave it away. Well done.

Syrus: And Zane apparently got the brains.

* * *

Alex weighed out the pros and cons of the 2 women.

Mai loved him and was always loyal. He had a child with her. She laughed at his jokes, gave him advice and made him feel great.

But she sometimes annoyed him, not alot, but just a bit. But that was expected with most young couples.

Serenity had only cheated on him because she was lonely. He could never forgive her for that, but one thing was for sure... she loved him dearly.

"Serenity, what you did to me is something unforgivable. I don't even know why I still love you! You need to move on, like I have. I have a beautiful daughter and a loving girlfriend," He took Sophie from her and walked over to Mai. "I don't need you, I have everything I want right here. Goodbye." He clicked his fingers and security took Serenity away. When Serenity was gone, a massive applause went through the small church.

He walked back to the altar with Mai, looking at his brothers for approval. They smiled at him proudly as he took his place. The priest continued,

"I will start again. We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardener, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together.

To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Seto and Tea be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part.

The love that they share for one another is best describe in their vows." The priest paused. Seto began to recite his from memory. He had taken ages to come up with something and eventually had to get help from google. Alex had helped him memorise it last night, as Mokuba was fast asleep.

"I, Seto Kaiba, take you, Tea Gardener, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. I truly love you and hope that we can be together forever," Seto took the ring from Mokuba and placed it on Tea's left hand, 4th finger.

"Tea Gardener, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God." Now it was Tea's turn.

"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day." Tea's mother, in the front row, had tears running down her cheeks. Seto was now brimming with pride. Tea place the ring on his finger. They held each other's hands and the priest continued,

"Tea Gardener, do you take Seto Kaiba to be your lawfully wedded husband and to care for him, through sickness and health, through darkness and light, in happiness and sadness, through conflict and tranquility, till death do you part?"

"I do." Tea said, her eyes watering.

"And do you, Seto Kaiba, take Tea Gardener to be your lawfully wedded wife and to care for her, through sickness and health, through darkness and light, in happiness and sadness, through conflict and tranquility, till death do you part?"

"I do." Seto said confidently, wiping Tea's tears.

" In the years which shall bring Tea and Seto into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home,

"They have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." As more clapping and cheering went through the hall, Seto kissed Tea and they ran down the aisle together. Mokuba followed, laughing. Alex, Mai and Sophie were on the altar. Alex kissed Mai's cheek. She kissed him back

"I'm sorry about what I did. But I think -no, know- I've made the right desicion." He told her. Mai turned to him, sympathetically. She kissed his lips passionatly.

"I know you did."

* * *

BEBD: And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's my B-day on Thursday and I can't wait. I think there are about 11 cds on the list, but i doubt i'll get 'em all. Would be funny if i did though...

Zane: At least the crappiest duelist in the world isn't here.

Alexis: Who? Chazz?

Zane: Who else?


End file.
